


Desire

by StarksDeservedBetter (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Arya Stark, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Masquerade Ball, Multi, Open Relationships, Orgy, Previous Arya/Myrcella, Smut, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Arya didn't expect to be invited to such a risque, high class event. She definitely didn't expect to find herself engaging in a literal orgy with her university crushes.It doesn't matter. Arya was always up for new experiences.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Daenaerys Targaryen & Margaery Tyrell & Myrcella Baratheon & Trystane Martell, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell
Comments: 35
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month legends. I had this idea at 2am one night and after talking it over with several people and refining it I decided fuck it, let's write it. This is my first fic involving more than 2 people so I hope y'all enjoy it.  
> Just wanted to add I hope you all stay safe during these crazy times. The worlds gone mad so keep yourselves safe and always stay rad <3

The bathroom was illuminated with the dancing light of the candles as Arya had just climbed out of her bath. She was looking at herself in the mirror while towelling herself off. She was enjoying her night of peace which included a long bath to soak her sore muscles after a 5 kilometre run earlier in the day. Her phone buzzed on the vanity. Arya had an irrational fear that one day if someone called her, her phone would slide right off and crack on the floor. But that hadn’t happened, yet. She dried her hands and picked up her phone. The screen was fogged up, so she wiped it clean with the towel. When she unlocked her phone, there was a text from her friend Daenerys sitting there.

Dany  
  
Hi there stranger. Do you have plans for the weekend?  
  


She still kept in contact with Dany after they’d shared an apartment together in uni, but Dany had stayed in Essos to chase her career in human rights while Arya had moved back to Westeros. As much as she loved Essos, she knew her calling was in Westeros and in science. She wasn’t cut out for that political sphere like Dany was. She put her phone back down and quickly finished drying herself and pulled her bathrobe on. She slid her phone off the vanity and put it in her robe pocket and made her way back to her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and opened the message.

Um, I can shift some work around if you’re planning on coming over to Westeros for a weekend?  
  


She thought about getting into her pyjamas, but before she could be bothered to move her phone buzzed again.

Nope, I want you to come here, to Braavos. It’s a special weekend  
  
But it’s not your birthday?  
  
More special than that. There’s an event at the House of Black and White, and we’re invited.  
  


Arya gasped quietly. The House of Black and White was where the Braavosi elite held their events. It was, as she said one time when she was absolutely plastered, fancier than gold-lined panties. She felt like she was very much out of place there; the girl from the north of Westeros, surrounded by the rich and powerful? She’d never dreamed of such a thing.

Dany, how did you manage to get into that?  
  
A friend I met while she here invited me. Listen, it’s a masquerade ball held by the bankers. I know a couple of people going. You know them as well. How long has it been since you saw Myrcella and Trystane?  
  


It had been a long time since she’d seen the loved up couple. Arya had roomed with Myrcella until she’d moved in with Trystane. They had been close, but living in different places and Arya’s work made it hard to keep in touch as often as she wanted.

Dany, I don’t know…  
  
Look, I already told them you were coming, so now you have to. Otherwise, Myrcella’s vowed to give you the puppy dog eyes until you say yes.  
  


Arya nibbled her bottom lip and cursed the fact that Myrcella’s puppy dog eyes could melt her walls in a split second. Besides, it had been an awfully long time since they’d all caught up. Last time it was the four of them, they’d gotten drunk in a bathtub to commiserate the fact that they were moving to all corners of the world.

Alright okay, I’ll come. I don’t know how I’m going to get flights, but I’ll come.  
  
I booked ‘em for you. And I got you a wolf mask because I knew you’d want one. There is one little thing though…  
  
What’s the thing?  
  
It’s a lingerie theme.  
  


Arya didn’t know how to respond. On the one hand, she was terrified. But on the other hand… a night of being surrounded by women and men wearing almost nothing didn’t sound so bad.

I don’t think I have anything that I can wear outside of the bedroom…  
  
That’s alright. Myrcella called dibs on taking you shopping.  
  


_Of course, the first woman I made out with is taking me shopping to buy tasteful lingerie for a ball_ , Arya thought wistfully. Still, it could have been worse. It could have been Margaery Tyrell, one of Arya’s first major crushes from uni.

Alright, fine. Just tell me where to be and when to be there.  
  


She grumbled and scrolled through her messages until she came to Myrcella. She tapped on their conversation and wrote out a message to her friend.

Cella  
  
I fucking hate you.  
  


She didn’t have to wait long for an excited reply back either.

YAY, YOU’RE COMING! I KNEW YOU WOULD!! I CAN’T WAIT TO DRESS US OH MY GOD YEAAAAAS!  
  


Arya rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. Myrcella’s infectious joy was impossible not to love and she always knew how to cheer Arya up, no matter the circumstance.

Once Dany told me you threatened the puppy dog eyes I had no choice  
  
Yeah well, when was the last time u got out of the lab?  
  
You’re a cheapshotting bitch, you know?  
  
I told u, you can’t engineer a social life  
  
I can bloody well try now can’t I?  
  
Yeah and then I’ll be there to ruin your experiments  
  
Trys says hi btw! He’s keen to see you  
  
Say hi for me!  
  
I guess I’ll see you at the airport?  
  
Yep! I’ll try to not get homeland security called on us, like that one time we flew back home…  
  
Yeah, still haven’t gotten my revenge for that one u know  
  
Actually I seem to recall one time you did when you left handprints somewhere…  
  
OMG CELLA  
  
Hehehe  
  
See you soon gorgeous!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The flight was more exhausting than Arya had anticipated. There had been a slight delay getting on the plane and it had seemed like every child had started screaming all at once once they were boarded. It was like a choir from the depths of hell. But she was finally off the plane and was entering the arrival lounge. She was looking forward to sitting down and having a nice, quiet cup of coffee before her whirlwind of an afternoon began. Dany had booked flights for Friday, which was also the day of the ball, so Arya had taken a day off of work and flown out of King’s Landing that morning. The plan was for them to meet up and shop for outfits that afternoon and then tidy up before that evening. Arya would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous for the evening. The theme of the ball was a little daunting, but she trusted Dany and Myrcella. They wouldn’t have teamed up to get her to come if they weren’t a hundred percent sure she’d enjoy it. She looked ahead and spotted a quaint little coffee stand which was summoning her with an enticing blend of aromas and a comfy looking arm chair. However, before she could take another step something crashed into her and knocked her onto the floor. She grunted and managed to stop her head from cracking against the tiled floor, but couldn’t prevent the assault of kisses that peppered her cheek.

“You’re here!” Myrcella’s excited voice squealed in her ear.

“Yes, with complimentary bruises apparently.”

Myrcella giggled and eased off of Arya. Arya twisted her head and looked up at the blonde beaming down at her.

“And you said I’d never get to be on top,” she teased.

Arya rolled her eyes and propped herself up on an elbow.

“Next time could you please knock me onto something softer?”

“Noted.”

Arya saw Trystane appear over Myrcella’s shoulder and extend his hand down to her.

“Sorry about that. I did ask her not to cause a scene.”

“But we both know that she’s easily excitable?” Arya finished his sentence for him. She reached up and took his hand. Trystane helped her up onto her feet, much to Myrcella’s dismay as she moved to allow Arya up.

“It’s good to see you again, Arya,” Trystane noted

“You too, Trys,” she said happily. “Gods, it feels like it’s been forever since we all hung out.”

“And that’s why I wanted to give you no choice but to come this weekend!” Myrcella chimed in. “Speaking of, we are on the clock so we gotta hustle and bustle.”

Arya had missed Myrcella’s little mannerisms of speech. She let out a sigh and rubbed her elbow which was developing a dull ache after impacting on the floor.

“Alright busy bee, what’s your game plan?”

“Trys is going to take our bags back to the room. I think you’re bunking with Dany. Meanwhile we are headed to this cute little boutique for a private fitting with… guess who!”

“I don’t know, Cella. Ellaria Sand herself?”

Trystane chuckled at her jest. “She was otherwise occupied,” he jested dryly.

“No! With Margaery Tyrell!” Cella squeaked.

Arya felt her mouth go dry. She fought down the burst of panic that she felt surge through her chest at that name drop.

“Fuck off, that’s not funny,” she growled.

“I’m serious! She’s fitting us and she’s attending tonight! I have so many questions for her about the trends in Westerosi fashion and how she plans to blend them with Essosi styles.”

Arya let out a pained wail and slumped her head on Myrcella’s shoulder.

“Why did you not inform me that the first cause of gay panic I encountered is going to see me in lingerie?” she asked.

“It must have slipped my mind,” Myrcella said back with a devilish tone in her voice.

“Oh I’m so going to tickle you as payback for this,” Arya growled threateningly.

Myrcella hummed and wrapped her arms around the smaller Stark’s waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I ‘spose I deserve it. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Let’s get this nightmare on the road then,” Arya moaned.

“I’ll get your bags from the carousel. One less thing to worry about,” Trys offered. “I can unpack your things for you if you like? I assume you still favour a floordrobe over actual organisation?”

Arya glared at Trystane and poked her tongue out at him. “You’re not much better than her at the moment,” she growled.

“Like I said, it’s good to see you again, Arya,” Trystane said in a teasing manner.

Arya sighed in defeat and turned around in Myrcella’s arms.

“Fine, fine. Lead on then, architect of my humiliation,” Arya declared dramatically.

Myrcella tickled her stomach briefly and then nudged her leg forward.

“Oh this is going to be so much fun! I’m so so so thrilled you’re here!”

“Only three so’s huh?” Arya asked. “I must have gotten boring in the months we’ve been apart.”

“Yeah well, you won’t be boring after tonight!”

Arya sighed and let Myrcella walk her forward, one awkward step at a time.

“It’s too late to get on a plane back to Westeros, isn’t it?” Arya asked.

“You assume I’d let go of you and let you do that?” Myrcella teased

“I’m happy to drag you,” Arya said with a chuckle.

“Wouldn’t be the first time you’d dragged me somewhere,” Myrcella teased back. “Except I think the last time was that one night after exams. And if I recall you had a harness around your hips…”

Arya’s cheeks flamed as Myrcella kept talking and recalling that night in incredibly accurate detail. By the time they were seated in the car and it was pulling away from the curb, Arya remembered how good it was to be around Myrcella again. She knew exactly which buttons to push with her. And the last thing she needed was to be desperately turned on before she was face to face with her biggest uni crush. As they travelled through the city streets, Arya leaned her head on Myrcella’s shoulder.

“Would Trystane be for or against me painting your butt red later tonight?” she whispered in Myrcella’s ear.

Myrcella giggled and leaned her head on top of Arya’s.

“There’s the Arya I missed,” she sighed happily.

—

“Are you ready?”

Arya and Myrcella stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom. It was one of those fancy looking oval mirrors. Arya expected no less from the House of Black and White. Myrcella had covered it with a sheet however while she’d gotten Arya ready. She’d been meticulous with Arya’s hair and makeup, despite Arya’s protests that she would be wearing a mask, so what was the point of makeup. Myrcella had stopped those protests with some wandering hands and whispered words in her ear, which had quelled Arya’s nerves temporarily. Now she was stood here in front of the mirror, with Myrcella holding the sheet and grinning broadly.

“About as ready as I’ll ever be,” she grumbled.

“I know you’re going to think I’m biased, but you look beautiful,” Myrcella breathed.

“I don’t really do beautiful…”

“Alright, you look like a badass, how’s that?” she asked with a smile.

“Mm, better…”

“And if I add that if you showed up on my doorstep like this I’d probably start panting and just bend over?”

“That’s bordering on unbelievable,” Arya noted.

“Well you better be prepared to believe!”

Myrcella hauled the sheet off of the mirror with her statement. It took Arya a minute to recognise the woman staring back at her from the mirror. Her hair was flowing down around her shoulders with a gentle curl. Her face… her eyes were dark from the smoky eyeshadow Myrcella had applied, which contrasted against her bright red lipstick. And her outfit… The leather jacket sat perfectly on her shoulders and draped down over her ass. If she pulled it closed and zipped it up you wouldn’t be able to see the navy blue bodysuit underneath, with a wedge of intricate lace patterns splaying over her stomach and up over her breasts. It was shaped by semi-transparent panels on the sides, which grew less transparent below the waist. And to top it off she was rocking some leather thigh high boots with a heel that screamed “I can still kick your ass and keep my balance.” Arya let out a shaky breath and looked up at Myrcella who was grinning back at her.

“Well?” she asked expectantly.

“I think blindfolding me while we were in the boutique was the right idea because there’s no way in hell I would have put this on voluntarily.”

“And aren’t you glad you had someone with you who’s seen you naked many times and can get you in and out of clothes faster than you can say ‘Winter is coming?’ Hmm?”

“Many times is an understatement,” Arya teased with a chuckle. “Go on, let’s see yours.”

Myrcella grinned and Arya took her all in as she shed her robe. Her hair was down as well with more frequent curls, including a complex braid shaping her skull like a crown. She had a faint pink lip gloss on as well, to go with her pink eye shadow. She was clad in a gold bodysuit that was a lot thinner than Arya’s was, with a sheer wrap of similar fabric that flowed down around her feet. The lace patterns were beautiful on Myrcella’s suit, but Arya could see hints of bare flesh beneath the coverings in just the right places.

“Well?” she asked.

“I think you’re the most beautiful girl in this place,” Arya breathed.

“Oh, well if you think that you might pass out when you see everyone else.”

Myrcella strolled over to the dresser and picked up her phone to check the time.

“Shit, we need to get downstairs,” she exclaimed. “Come on.”

She walked back to Arya and held her arm out. Arya looped her arm through and tucked her hand into the pocket of her leather jacket. She’d stuffed a hair tie in the other pocket for her to fiddle with when she got anxious.

“Shall we?” Myrcella asked.

“We shall,” Arya responded.

They walked forward in lock step and pushed open the door of the suite. The door swung closed after they’d walked through and clicked shut behind them. They walked through the hallway to the lift and waited for it to come up from the bottom.

“Cella…”

“Mm?”

“The masks?”

“Trys has them,” she assured Arya, “because heavens knows I would have forgotten them otherwise. Plus, we only need to put them on when the ball starts. There’s mingling and drinks beforehand.”

“Oh, is th-”

“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving your side until Dany wanders on over,” Myrcella promised.

Arya leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Myrcella giggled as the lift doors opened and they stepped inside.

“You can do this,” Myrcella said to Arya and nudged her hip against her’s.

“Do what, exactly?”

“Walk out there in front of people wearing that and fucking rock it, of course. Plus it’s not like you’re naked. Yet.”

“Hmm?”Arya hummed.

“Oh, nothing…”

Myrcella’s soft giggles made Arya look at her and arch an eyebrow.

“What do you know that I don’t know?”

“Nothing…”

Myrcella was a bad liar. All it took was one steely glare from Arya to make her crack.

“Just don’t plan on an early night.”

“Cella…”

“I’m sworn to secrecy, okay? And I’d rather you bite me then be left to Dany’s wrath.”

Arya grumbled something unintelligible and frowned.

“Fine, I’ll ask her when we see her.”

The lift doors opened and they were greeted by Trystane standing there, holding up their masks.

“Fashionably late is still a trend, is it?”

Myrcella poked her tongue out at him. The two ladies walked forward in sync and took their masks from his hand.

“Well, guess I can’t back out now, can I?” Arya asked.

She glanced down the stairs at the doors to the ballroom, which were open and inviting with the quiet din of conversation and the smell of vanilla.

“Fuck it,” she grumbled. “Let’s do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got extended to 5 chapters because the amount of gay smut coming is too damn high

Arya was buzzing. She’d had a couple of glasses of wine and a shot with the gang to celebrate being back together. Then, after they’d eaten, she had danced until she couldn’t stand any more. The most drunken part of her night had been when she and Myrcella were dancing, with their hands wandering places they shouldn’t have been. Trystane had been watching on with a faint smile; clearly, he and Myrcella had discussed some boundaries before the night. Now she found herself in a tangle on a couch against the wall of the ballroom. Myrcella was crashed on top of her, with her head in Arya’s lap. Arya was leaning her head on Dany’s shoulder, and Dany was playing with her hair gently. Trystane was sitting opposite Dany, giving Myrcella a gentle foot massage since she had complained her feet were aching. Arya wanted nothing more than to kick her boots off and crawl into bed. But when Margaery sauntered over she felt her heart leap. She hadn’t been able to stop staring at the brunette, dressed in her lacy green bra and green mesh stockings. She had green lace gloves on and of course, matching panties. They were more like boy-shorts than panties, but hot damn she looked resplendent. She was wrapped in a robe dotted with golden roses too, and her mask was gilded but not animal-like.  
“Thought I might find you all here,” she said warmly.  
Arya couldn’t find her words. Thankfully she had Dany at her side who piped up.  
“Marg, I cannot do another dance. If you drag me onto that dance floor my legs might fall off.”  
She groaned and stretched her legs outward. Arya had admired how Dany could pull off a red push up bra and matching underwear, with only heels and a shimmering, scale patterned robe. She’d put almost everyone to shame, and that was before you looked at her hair; twisted and tangled into complex braids, clasped together with golden, gem laden clasps.  
“Oh no, no more dancing. The ball is wrapping up. I think it’s time for the uh…” Margaery’s voice faltered off.  
She glanced at Arya, and then looked back to Dany.  
“Second part of the night.”  
“There’s a second part?” Arya piped up. “Please tell me we’re not doing shots.”  
“Please, Arya, the only type of shots you want to do are body shots,” Myrcella teased.  
“I remember the last time you two did body shots,” Trystane interjected.  
“Good, because I don’t,” Arya grumbled.  
“No more shots,” Dany assured her.  
Arya felt a little knot in her stomach. Something had been planned prior and all four of them were in on it. So she turned herself around and looked up at Dany.  
“Myrcella said I shouldn’t plan for an early night. And you’re clearly up to something. You’re all in on it too. So, what is it? Is it a surprise early birthday present? Is it a pony?”  
“We should just tell her,” Myrcella said. “Look at her. It’s almost torture at this point.”  
Dany hummed beneath her and sat a little more upright.  
“I guess we can come clean then. As you know, Arya, Myrcella and Trystane are rather… open, in their relationship. One day Myrcella invited me over for drinks and then asked if I wanted to join them one night.”  
“Doesn’t surprise me,” Arya noted.  
“It was us three for a while, and then we decided we wanted to include another person. So, Dany got in touch with Margaery. They’d been friends with benefits so it was an easy transition,” Myrcella explained.  
“Okay, so you’re all having a foursome. Where do I fit in?”  
“You’re the fifth,” Margaery stated. “It’s not as if we’re all in one big relationship. But, we do like to organise catch-ups. Not just to fuck, but it does make things convenient.”  
“And we thought since you’re based in Westeros permanently and working so hard, you wouldn’t get out to see people for that purpose,” Dany chimed in.  
“So, why not just sleep with all the people you had the hots for in uni!” Myrcella exclaimed.  
“Cella,” Trystane grumbled.  
“What, it’s true! We had a fling, she and Dany had a fling. She had the hots for you and gods know she had the hots for Margaery.”  
“It’s her choice,” he said firmly.   
“We just thought that, well, since you confided your bisexuality to us all at the same time, we’d confide this to you. And as Trystane said, it’s your choice if you want to get involved,” Dany explained.  
“But we would really like to include you,” Margaery added. “All of us.”  
“Me especially,” Myrcella piped up.  
“Cella!” Trystane grumbled. “Stop pressuring her.”  
“And,” Dany added, “This isn’t to say this is forever. If you feel uncomfortable at any time you can always back out. We won’t say anything and our friendship will always endure.”  
Arya looked between the four. Dany was smiling at her, looking angelic as ever. Myrcella was trying oh so hard to not break out the puppy dog eyes. Trystane was glaring down at her, which was probably preventing the puppy dog eyes. And Margaery was standing there with one hand on her hip, waiting patiently. Arya took another look around the group and swallowed. This was the opposite of what she had expected. But she didn’t feel uncomfortable. In fact, the proposition intrigued her. It was everything she wanted and needed all wrapped up in a neat little arrangement.  
“So, let me get this right,” she began. “You four want me to join in and turn your foursome into an orgy. And the common denominator is because I’ve had a crush on all of you?”  
“No, it’s because we all care about you,” Dany inputted. “That’s the common denominator.”  
Arya’s intrigued turned into a thrill. This was a totally new experience. She hadn’t had a threesome, let alone five people all at once. And she was curious to see what it was like.  
“If you’re in, Arya, we can all go up to my suite?” Margaery offered. “If not I’m sure we can find some ice cream and talk about life until the wee hours.”  
“I think…”  
Arya paused and chewed her bottom lip. She knew her decision. She’d known what she was going to say as soon as they asked.  
“I think we should go up to your suite.”  
Myrcella sat upright and almost smacked Arya’s nose with her forehead. She stared at Arya with those blue eyes and then raised her hands up in front of her chest and started clapping rapidly.  
“Oh my god, oh my god, I’m so excited for this!” she squealed.  
“I haven’t seen you this happy since I bought you that pink frilly dress,” Arya grumbled.  
“Which got absolutely trashed later that night, if you remember.”  
“And I remember having absolutely nothing to do with that. Not my fault your drunken ass wanted to jump in puddles.”  
Myrcella giggled and shifted in Trystane’s lap.  
“I think if we sit here any longer the ball organisers are going to see multiple displays of public indecency,” Margaery commented. “Come on. Everyone up.”  
Myrcella got up first. She practically jumped onto her feet and turned around. The golden wrap billowed around her like a cloud and her lioness mask caught the light and lit up in bright gold. Trystane got up next, giving Arya a view of his ass in nothing but tuxedo-pattern boxers. He called them “tuxers”, which she had instantly hated. But from this angle, he looked quite good in them. He picked his suit jacket up from the arm of the sofa and draped it over his shoulder. Margaery held a hand out for Arya and she took hold. She was gently pulled onto her feet, with the heels of her boots clicking under her as she took a couple of steps forward. Dany was last and she groaned as she pushed up onto her feet and adjusted how her dragon mask was sitting on her face.  
“I can’t wait to take these masks off and let my hair down,” she noted.  
“We can run a shower at some point,” Margaery noted. “Or a bath.”  
“Both sound heavenly…” Dany murmured.  
She arched her back and stretched her arms above her head.  
“Shall we?” Margaery asked.  
Myrcella appeared at Arya’s side and slipped her arm inside of Arya’s. Trystane took Myrcella’s other arm and smiled over at Arya. Dany then slid in on Arya’s left side and hooked her arm through Arya’s, and Margaery hooked into Dany’s other side.  
“We look a bit silly, don’t we,” Arya noted.  
“Maybe to some, but who cares,” Margaery said dismissively. “As long as we’re all happy.”  
“I’m definitely happy,” Arya agreed.  
“Good.”  
Margaery pulled away and the other four swung out into a wide line. They walked in unison as best they could until they reached the stairs, which couldn’t fit five people abroad. So Margaery unlinked herself and lead the group. Dany and Arya followed her, arm in arm, with Trystane and Myrcella bringing up the rear. Arya could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Dany obviously noticed her tension, because she leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
“If you’re having second thoughts, you can still pull out.”  
“I’m just worried I won’t be good enough for four people,” Arya whispered back.  
Dany chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to the side of Arya’s head.  
“Honey, we’re all worried we won’t be good enough for you.”  
That made a tear spring into Arya’s eye. The thought of four people all worrying that they couldn’t give Arya the world… She was genuinely touched.  
“So, you okay?”  
“More than okay,” Arya whispered back. “Let’s fucking do this.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies.  
> just wanted to let you guys know that chapter 5 might take a while. just been locked down for 6 weeks and things are a lil stressful. it's pretty hard to write atm. but know i appreciate you all and i'll work on finishing this thing off <3

Arya was swept through the doors of the suite by Myrcella. Even before the lift doors opened, she had been whispering things in Arya’s ear and getting handsy with her to the point where Arya was squirming with anticipation. Once inside Myrcella kicked her shoes off and undid her wrap. She tossed it to the side, leaving her clad in only that golden bodysuit. The sight of her standing there with her hands on her hips and a cocky smirk took Arya’s breath away momentarily. She heard the door click behind her, having forgotten about Trystane, Daenerys and Margaery momentarily.  
“If at any point you’re uncomfortable, Arya, just say so,” Dany said.  
It was almost as if she was sounding a warning to Myrcella. But Arya shrugged in response. She wasn’t feeling overwhelmed or uncomfortable. In fact, Myrcella had made her feel more at ease with what she had been whispering in her ear. Arya was shocked at how much her confidence had grown in the months it had been since they’d seen each other. It wasn’t as if Arya was shy, but she remembered when Myrcella had been a stuttering mess whenever Arya had gotten naked. Now here she was; the proud lioness with nothing to hide. Arya spotted Margaery walking toward the bet and spotted her giving Myrcella a cheeky slap on the rear. Myrcella giggled at the impact as Margaery bent down and hauled up a duffle bag from beside the bed. She unzipped it and began to pull out some of the contents. Arya spotted some varied vibrators, but when she saw the straps of a harness she felt her stomach flip. Margaery laid out everything she had in there and then pushed the bag back away underneath the bed. She turned around and smiled at Arya.  
“I came prepared,” Margaery purred.  
Arya had never felt gayer in her life than she did right now, looking at Margaery with a dopey smile. She realised she was probably staring too long and so she lowered her gaze and nodded her head, looking over her shoulder. “Are you two going to stand there staring at my arse all night?”  
“I mean, I might,” Dany quipped. “It’s a pretty nice view.”  
Trystane rolled his eyes and nudged her forward. Dany took the hint and sauntered towards Arya. She slipped out of her stilettos as she walked and came to a stop at Arya’s back. Arya shivered when Dany’s hands ran up over her hips and slid over the lace covering her abdomen.  
“Can I take your jacket, ma’am?” she whispered teasingly in Arya’s ear.  
“Mhmm,” Arya hummed back.  
She felt the pull on the jacket and she lifted her arms up so that Dany could slide it free. She half expected it to be tossed away but Dany handed it to Trystane who hung it up on a coat rack inside of the door. It sat next to his suit jacket. Arya turned her head back to look at Myrcella. Margaery was standing beside her now with an arm around her waist. She jumped when she felt Dany’s hands return to her stomach and felt her press in behind her. Arya could feel her heart racing as she looked between Margaery and Myrcella. They looked simply stunning. Dany leaned her head in and grazed Arya’s ear with her lips.  
“Feeling okay?” she whispered.  
“More than okay,” Arya breathed.  
She felt Dany nod and Myrcella sprung forward. Arya barely had any time to react before Myrcella’s lips crashed onto her own in a heated kiss. Arya’s instinct kicked in and she kissed back hungrily as Myrcella cupped her face. Dany’s hands wandered upward from her abs up over her breasts, which made Arya sigh and lean back into the older blonde. She lost all sense of time while Myrcella and she kissed with Dany gently fondling her breasts, but she felt the shoulder buttons of her bodysuit pop open and was aware of the garment being tugged down. Myrcella disengaged from her lips with a giggle, and Arya opened her eyes long enough to see Margaery walking forward and brushing her arm over Mrycella’s hips. However, her eyes flickered shut again when her bodysuit was tugged down her legs and she stepped out of it one foot at a time without being asked. Someone new was at her back. She recognised it to be Trystane when she leaned back into some toned muscle and felt some rougher hands cross over her stomach. It almost felt like he was supporting her, and she soon found out why. She felt someone part her legs gently and lift one up and over what felt like a shoulder. Arya kept her other foot planted firmly on the floor as someone began to kiss her again. It wasn’t Myrcella; Arya knew that from how gently their lips moved. She cracked an eye open and saw blonde braids obscuring her vision and sighed happily. Dany was her favourite person she’d ever kissed, mainly because she was so sensual. She knew the mouth on her breasts was Myrcella since she was raining kisses in circles, round and round, until her mouth closed over Arya’s left nipple and she sighed in delight. At the same time as her sigh she felt a tongue run up the length of her folds and flick against the point of the neatly trimmed triangle of hair she maintained above her core. Margaery’s tongue ran downward again and swirled over Arya’s sensitive little nub. She let out a breathy moan and sucked in a deep breath. This was truly heaven. She leaned back into Trystane and let him take her weight. He supported her with one arm braced around her hips. His other hand was at her breasts, alternating with Myrcella’s mouth. There were too many things for Arya to focus on all at once. She was overloaded with sensations and it was difficult to focus her attention on one specific thing. However, when she felt two slender fingers glide through her folds and push up inside of her she groaned into Dany’s mouth eagerly. Margaery moved her fingers slowly at first but it didn’t take her long to curl her fingers back in on themselves slightly and begin to pump them in a steady rhythm. Arya felt her leg tremble and it was difficult for her to remain standing. Her breathy sighs were gradually becoming louder and turning into moans of delight. When Dany stopped kissing her she let loose her loudest moan yet and opened her eyes. Dany was smiling at her, those violet eyes almost sparkling with joy.  
“What do you want, Arya?” she whispered as the others continued to make her feel good.  
“M-more,” she breathed.  
Dany smiled and beckoned her forward. Arya slid her leg off of Margaery’s shoulder and whimpered when the fingers inside of her slid free. She wandered forward as if in a trance, following Dany as the blonde walked back towards the bed. She stepped up onto the bed and Arya followed until they were standing in the middle. Arya closed the gap between the two of them and reached up to Dany’s chest. She undid the front clasp of her bra and let Dany shrug it off while she tucked her thumbs into the waistband of Dany’s underwear and tugged it down. When she bent over to help slide them down Dany’s knees she felt someone press into her rear.  
“Would you mind undressing me too?” Margaery purred behind her.  
Arya giggled and straightened up. She turned around and was greeted by the sight of a green bra in her face. She reached around and undid the clasp on Margaery’s back and pulled the garment off of her, just as she had done for Dany, only a few seconds before. Margaery smiled as Arya knelt down and bit the waistband of her boy-shorts, tugging them down with several nods of her head. By the time she stood back up, she saw Myrcella naked behind Margaery with her hand down Trystane’s underwear. She was teasing him as she slowly shimmied his tuxers down his legs. Once they were free though, they were all naked. Well, save for the mesh stockings on Margaery’s legs and in Arya’s humble opinion, those looked damn fine. Arya was pulled back by her hips, by Dany presumably, and gently lowered down onto the bed.  
“Let us take care of you,” she purred. “Do you want someone on your face, little wolf?”  
“All of you,” Arya said breathlessly.  
Dany and Margaery both chuckled as Trystane and Myrcella joined them on the huge bed.  
“I don’t think we’d all fit my darling,” Margaery murmured. “But we can try?”  
“Me first me first!” Myrcella squeaked.  
“Okay, Cella first,” Arya said with a laugh. “Otherwise she’s going to elbow people off of me to get her turn.”  
Myrcella grinned mischievously and lowered herself onto her knees. She crawled up from Arya’s side and swung a leg over her face. Arya reached up and helped Myrcella into position so she was facing the end of the bed and her crotch was over Arya’s mouth. Myrcella flicked her hair back behind her shoulders and then reached downward. She took hold of Arya’s legs by her ankles and slowly pulled them upward so Arya’s feet were back on Myrcella’s shoulders. Arya giggled as she felt the slightest pull through her hamstrings. It had been a little while since she had done her stretches for dance, but she was pleased she could still bend like she used to.  
“What a sight,” Margaery murmured while she shuffled down the bed.  
Arya watched her get to the end of the bed and then lay down on her stomach. She felt cool air blowing against her burning core which made her shiver and giggle.  
“Do you have places you don’t like to be touched?”  
Margaery’s question made Arya lift her head up and look down at her perched between her legs with those green eyes drinking in every bit of her. Arya’s heart was in her mouth when she licked her lips and tried to focus her thoughts into something comprehensible.  
“Um, I don’t like being choked. Other than that, everything is fine with me,” she responded.  
Margaery’s mouth turned upward into a smirk as she ran her fingers along the soft skin of Arya’s butt.  
“Everything, hmm?” Margaery hummed. “That’s good.”  
The bed shifted as Dany sprung down to the end of it and jumped off. Arya saw her braided blonde hair disappear behind Margaery, who giggled and parted her legs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Trystane walk closer toward Myrcella and noticed Myrcella reached up to take hold of his length. Her view was obscured by Myrcella’s thighs but judging by how Trystane’s knees buckled she assumed Myrcella had taken him into her mouth. That was when Myrcella lowered herself down onto Arya’s mouth and her world turned dark. She opened her mouth and laid her tongue out, then reached up and took hold of Myrcella’s hips and pulled her down onto it. She was rewarded with a happy sigh from Myrcella. Arya dragged her tongue up the length of Myrcella’s folds and flicked it up over her clit which made the blonde girl on her face moan with need. Arya had missed Myrcella’s needy moans and she responded by lapping her tongue back and forth in sloppy strokes. She loved hearing Myrcella groan in response, although the sound was slightly muffled as she still had Trystane’s length inside her mouth. But Arya had forgotten about Margaery perched between her legs. The fact was soon brought to the forefront of her mind, however, when she felt feather-light kisses pressed against the inside of her thighs and fingers roaming down below her waist. Margaery was taunting her with the absence of what she wanted. Arya dug her fingers into Myrcella’s hips, as if that was going to do anything, and focused all her attention on making Myrcella moan around Trystane’s shaft. She had a prideful moment when she heard a wet pop above her and felt Myrcella shiver.  
“Fucking hell Arya, I missed that,” she groaned.  
Arya chuckled and sucked on Myrcella’s clit. That made the blonde cry out and clamp her legs shut around Arya’s head. Presumably, she then proceeded to put Trystane’s shaft back in her mouth because Arya could hear what sounded very much like a blowjob happening above her. She wished she could have been a fly on the wall to witness what was occurring. But before she could think about anything else a tongue ran up her folds and Arya moaned in delight, right up into Myrcella’s core. Arya wasn’t sure how she was still in control of the movements of her tongue with Margaery burying her face between her legs but she did her best nonetheless. She felt Margaery gasp and hum a moan into her throbbing cunt, which then caused her to moan up into Myrcella’s, who in turn immediately cried out around Trystane. It was a symphony of muffled moans. As Margaery showed Arya just how skilful she was with her tongue, it became increasingly hard for Arya to focus on anything outside of how amazing she was feeling and how she wanted to reciprocate and have Myrcella experience the same pleasure that was shooting through her own body. She stopped thinking and instead just reacted. She wiggled her hips back and forth on Margaery’s face and pulled Myrcella downward. She was clamped down onto Arya’s face so tightly that Arya could feel her head being pressed back into the bed. This continued until a new sensation occurred; a finger sliding inside of her. Arya groaned in need of more and she was soon rewarded with a thumb pressing against her ass. She shivered as Margaery moved her digits in sync. She moved her finger in a steady rhythm while slowly encircling Arya’s ass with her thumb which was slick with a mixture of Margaery’s spit and Arya’s own wetness. Arya sucked down on Myrcella’s clit at the same time Margaery added a second finger inside of her. She screamed up into Myrcella and Myrcella again cried what sounded like Arya’s name into Trystane’s abdomen. Margaery’s fingers pumped in and out of her faster and faster, and her moans against Arya’s clit were more frequent. Arya’s hips were shaking a little heavier, and she knew she was close. But when Margaery pushed her thumb inside of her ass, Arya convulsed and came on the spot. Her screams were muffled by Myrcella’s thighs and she didn’t get any quieter when Margaery’s other hand replaced her mouth on Arya’s clit and rubbed back and forth vigorously. Arya hiccuped as she rode out her orgasm. Myrcella eventually climbed off of Arya and lay down next to her. Arya took this chance to lower her legs and close her eyes. She winced as she felt her tired muscles adjust to normality. Myrcella pulled Arya into a hug and kissed her. Her tongue dove inside of Arya’s mouth and Arya moaned tiredly but kissed her back nonetheless. She was aware of someone coming up behind her and pulling her shoulder, parting her from Myrcella. She opened her eyes in time to see Margaery lock lips with her and before she knew it another tongue was in her mouth. She just wanted a moment of rest, but Margaery was a damned good kisser. The kiss broke and Arya flopped down onto the bed and let out an exhausted sigh.  
“You spoil me,” she said.  
Margaery chuckled and sat up next to her. She pulled Arya into her lap and began to run her fingers over Arya’s head and massage her scalp.  
“Need a bit of a breather?” Margaery asked.  
“I’d appreciate it,” Arya mumbled back. Truth be told she’d be happy to curl up and go to sleep after that. But it wouldn’t take long for her to be raring to go again. The bed sunk and Arya opened her eyes to see Dany had joined them and was sitting cross-legged next to Margaery.  
“It’s not nap time yet,” Dany chided.  
Arya laughed as Trystane sat down as well. Myrcella sat in his lap and she noted that she was moving her hips ever so slightly which caused Trystane to grit his teeth and just endure the torment.  
“Not even a little one?” Arya protested.  
“I will pinch you and make you wake up,” Myrcella threatened.  
“Hey, it’s your funeral,” Arya said with a shrug.  
She heard a stifled yawn and turned her head to see Dany covering her mouth and wiping her eyes. Arya gently nudged her with her foot to tell her off for yawning. Before she could, she yawned as well and whined as she snapped her jaw shut.  
“I think we’re ready for nap time, even if Dany is trying to prove she’s not,” Margaery teased.  
“Oh shut up,” Dany shot back.  
“I’m ready for a nap,” Trystane chimed in.  
“Mm, since someone yawned, I am too,” Myrcella mumbled.  
Arya responded by crawling up the bed and flopping face down into the mass of pillows. She heard laughs from back down the bed and felt people crawling up toward her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Margaery snuggling in beside her. Myrcella didn’t join them, however. She was nestling between Trystane’s legs when Arya dropped her head back into the pillows.  
“Hurry up and make him cum then come cuddle,” Arya mumbled. She was more tired than she thought.  
Myrcella responded with a muffled “mmhmm” as she tended to Trystane. Arya swore she heard something about setting an alarm but by that stage, her eyes were shut and she was drifting off. The last thing she remembered thinking was that she felt like she had everything she wanted right here on the bed with her. Four people who cherished her and who loved her in their own way. She also was feeling something new, something she hadn’t expected to feel toward four people all at once.  
Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank Kat for being an amazing as fuck beta on a project I was rly nervous about <3
> 
> Smut is in chapter 4 btw so be patient my little cherubs


End file.
